dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Energy Sources (Aeroga and Solarverse)
'Energy Sources' The Energy sources are often used in Aeroga, identifying the source of power various energy users. 'Tantra' Extra Dimensional Energy that masquerades as Life force Energy (via Chi, Ki, Qi, and prana); that can only be obtained through spiritual meditation, that adapts to the user, its environment, and etc. Tantra also improves the user's mental state and physical body. 'Mana'http://aerogafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Sources?action=edit&section=2 Mythical energy that is only available to Fairies or other folklore races that have no divine origin; Mana allows the user to have access to mystical arts such as Magic to cosmic power, depending on the user's knowledge of the arts. Mana also responds to the user's pure emotion instead of desires like Tantra. 'Zero Effect' http://aerogafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Sources?action=edit&section=3 Extraterrestrial Energy that is transported from the Reionyx Species to different planets or dimensions, so the reionyx could test their power after a set amount of time; Zero effect counters and nullifies anything. As such, it can't be negated by any circumstances, and it can also protect the user's body as well. Zero Effect's main ability is to destroy anything Supernatural, (including low tier Entities). It was first discovered on Zeltar by King Arthur, the King of the Gaikian Knights and the Gaikian Round Table. However, Zero Effect responds to hope and needs, making it dramatically boost its power when the user meets the conditions. 'Infinite Effect' http://aerogafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Sources?action=edit&section=4 Similar to it's counterpart, Infinite Effect destroys the Supernatural and protects the user's body. However, Infinite Effect nullifies the attacks and also gives the user the power as well double the times of power. Infinite Effect was first discovered by Mordred, King Arthur's jealous brother. He used Infinite Effect to quickly destroy the Gaikian knights to dethrone his brother, but instead failed due to the amount of hope Arthur had. So a defeated Mordred retreated to Camelot to build his own Kingdom known as the Kaizorgians, (meaning in Zeltarian Malevolent Ones) to take over Zeltar and all he sees fit. 'Gen' http://aerogafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Sources?action=edit&section=5 Gen is the power given to Deity or Entities. Unlike any other energy sources, Gen is natural to obtain for the Gods. However, one still has to strengthen it through rigorous training or by absorbing their progenitor (Shiro absorbing or being near a star or the Sun). Also Gen can be transplanted into humans and other species as well. Just like the other Energy Sources, Gen's special ability is called Genhado, a trait that all deities have that if they are hurt or take physical damage, their Gen explodes into a unnatural power boost which gives them a temporary boost to use their power without consuming Gen. 'Yin-Yang' http://aerogafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Sources?action=edit&section=6 This source of energy isn't yet specified by the Author please Wait 'Elementians and Priestess power' http://aerogafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Sources?action=edit&section=7 These Spectral Extraterrestrial Monsters are known for their stupidly overpowered energy; Elementians are monsters that are sealed inside crystallized orbs imbued with Tantra by priestesses (Tantra Orbs) in fear that they would destroy the Omniverse. However, priestesses or priests chosen from different worlds were sent to seal these things with their Light power, being that they were the only ones who could Fend off these monstrosities. Elementian power alone empowers the base energy of all sources by 5,000,000,000% per second, but when infused with another being, it doubles that amount each second. Priestess power is almost identical to the Elementians but instead they have a special ability that further increases their power by an attosecond when in the Face of malevolent evil. So far only the True God the Divine One or the Priestesses can stop the Elementian, making them forbidden to interact with. If one were to shatter the Orb the Elementian is sealed in instead of absorbing the orb Tantrically, it would lead to the elementian possessing them with no self return. Category:Aeroga Category:Energy Sources Category:Super Acrobat6 Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Fanon Terminology